The Missing Six Months
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: The missing six months between the meeting in the President's office and Clark becoming an Agent at the end of The Price of Secrets Part One!
1. Chapter 1

"No, absolutely not! No way in hell!"

Clark had to stifle a grin at his father's outburst, and in front of the President of the United States no less. However, he quickly schooled his features into an emotionless mask and locked eyes with his father.

"Dad, this is what I want to do."

"Clark joining the CIA-"

"Is a lot less dangerous than most of the stuff I've dealt with in Smallville. Besides, it's not like I'll be on my own."

"Why would you say that Clark? You can more than handle yourself." The President said, and Clark laughed.

"That's true Mr. President, but the one thing I have no defense against is a pissed off Sarah Walker."

"Smart man." Sarah muttered, and Clark just smirked in response.

"Besides, it saves me having to see you partnered with a jackass like Larkin."

"Mr. Kent, I will have you know-"

"All due respect Director Graham, Kent's got a point. Larkin's a jackass, pure and simple. You know I heard that when I shot him the first time, half the CIA was throwing a party, and the other half was in tears from laughing so hard." Casey interjected, and everyone laughed while Graham just stood there looking outraged.

"Anyway, moving on." The President said, his expression turning serious as he looked at Clark.

"After everything that you have done for this country, I am prepared to grant your request. You'll have to go through the usual training of course, but something tells me that won't be too difficult for you. You've got one week to set your affairs back home in order and then you're to report to Omaha, Nebraska where you'll be taken to the Farm. Is that acceptable?"

"That's more than acceptable Mr. President, and thank you." He said, shaking the man's hand with a grin.

"Well, I believe that covers everything, so you and your team are dismissed."

With those words Clark, Lois, Chloe, Casey and Sarah walked out, leaving Jonathan, Martha, General Beckman, and Director Graham alone with the President. No sooner had the door closed behind them than Graham spoke.

"Mr. President I must protest this-"

"Langston, shut up. Clark Kent has served this country with honor and integrity, unlike your poster boy Larkin. He was the one responsible for stealing the Intersect in the first place, so don't go there. Oh and just so you know, you're not setting up his training. General Beckman will handle 'll have a schedule in your nightly memo, and it had best be followed. If I find out otherwise, you can kiss your job goodbye. Now get out of my sight." President Palmer finished.

"Yes Mr. President." Graham growled out before leaving the office.

"I'll go and take care of Mr. Kent's schedule immediately." Beckman said, and the President nodded his head in thanks as she walked out.

"Mr. President, I don't like the idea of my son being at risk-"

"I know Jonathan, but Clark's life will always have some element of risk. Besides, we all know that hell would freeze over before Clark Kent would abandon Sarah Walker." He said, and Jonathan nodded, obviously not happy about it, but knowing that the Commander-in-Chief was right. At least this way, he knew his son would be watched over by the CIA's best. What he didn't know was that the CIA's best was currently giving Clark a piece of her mind.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell that was about?" Sarah asked the minute they were alone, having decided to drive back to their hotel.

"I thought that was obvious. I'm joining the CIA. Besides, you didn't seem too annoyed when I pitched the idea a few minutes ago."

"That was because we were in the room with the President. I don't like this Clark."

"Then talk to me Sarah. What about this don't you like?"

"Oh gee let me think...everything! Do you have any idea how dangerous-"

"I think our last mission proved that I know how dangerous being an agent for the CIA can be Sarah."

"But Clark, you can't use your powers during training, not if you don't want people to find out your secret, and the things they put you through during this Clark..." She trailed off, not saying another word as she parked the car outside the hotel fighting the tears that were coming to her eyes.

"Sarah, sweetheart look at me." Clark said softly, and she did, tears still clear in her eyes.

"I know that it's not going to be easy. It's probably going to be the second hardest thing I've ever done in my life, but when it's all over we'll look back and laugh about this whole conversation."

"Just promise me that you're not joining the CIA for me? Because you know that I would still love you right, spy or no spy."

"I know, and I'm doing this in part for you, but it's for me too. All my life I've known that I was different, even by Smallville standards and I...I want to do something that matters Sarah, and I can't do that if I'm sitting on a farm waiting for my extremely sexy super spy girlfriend to come home from some knife fight in Jakarta or a cave in Afghanistan. I-"

Clark's words were cut off as Sarah kissed him, the young man letting out a moan as the kiss became heated, his tongue darting out to tangle with hers.

"So I guess I'm forgiven then?" He asked when they parted a few moments later.

"There's nothing to forgive. Now let's enjoy the time we have before you head out." She finished with a mischevious grin.

"What did you have in mind?" Clark asked, and Sarah just grinned before kissing him again.

"You know, the academy's going to suck." Clark said, and Sarah looked at him in question.

"I'm pretty sure there's a rule against sharing a bedroom with the CIA's best agent." He said, and she chuckled, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, I'm afraid they frown on that sort of thing. However, you never know. I may just surprise you one day."

"Oh please do." He said before leaning his head down and kissing her again. Sarah moaned into the kiss, but broke it a few seconds later.

"Clark we need to talk about the academy."

"I thought we just did." He replied, but she shook her head.

"No I mean what they're going to expect from you."

"What do you mean? I thought the point was to get the badge."

"And normally you'd be right. However, they are going to want to see how far they can push you given what you've accomplished."

"You mean they know about-"

"No Clark, they don't know about your powers or the Intersect, but I guarantee you that by the time you get there every single person from instructor to recruit will have heard some story about what happened with Fulcrum; that means they'll either do more than usual or they're going to be jealous as hell."

"That mission is nothing to be jealous of, but I get what you mean. It's not ever day that you get to make love to Sarah Walker."

"Which brings me to the next part of the issue. They will know that I was with you, and they will naturally assume that we made love. So, I'm asking you to hold your temper. They're going to try to get under your skin, ask how I was in bed that sort of thing. I need you to ignore it."

"Okay I promise I will do my best to ignore it." He replied, neither of them mentioning what Sarah wasn't saying; people would make comments about how much they wanted to have sex with her and what they would do to her if they had the chance, and Clark would just have to take it. He clenched his fist unconsciously, but Sarah must have noticed because she placed her hand on his arm.

"Clark listen to me. No matter what these people say, you need to remember that they will only ever have words. You're the one that's going to be keeping me warm at night. Speaking of, I'm a little cold right now."

"Well we can't have that." Clark replied, rolling over so that he was on top of her.

"Are you sure about this Clark?"

"For the last time Sarah, I'm sure. Just promise me you'll be careful while I'm gone."

"I survived years before you came along, I think I'll survive a few months."

"Okay enough with the lady feelings you two. We've got to go Kent." Casey said, and Clark nodded before pulling Sarah in for a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless.

"I love you." He said as he walked away and she smiled.

"I love you too, and Clark...be sure to break some records for me."

"I won't just break some records Sarah. I'll break yours." He replied with a smirk before getting into the car with Casey.

"You do know Sarah made it through the farm in a year Kent. Top of her class in everything."

"I know Casey. I'm going to do better."

Casey looked at the determined expression on his friend's face and smiled. Most people would say Clark was nuts to think that he could break Sarah Walker's records, but Colonel John Casey wasn't most people. When Clark Kent said something was going to get done, it got done, and as they drove to the airport he knew one thing beyond the shadow of a doubt; those CIA brats wouldn't know what hit them.

"So you're Clark Kent."

Clark turned at the sound of the voice, seeing a young man about his age that stood about five foot ten with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I am. And you are?"

"Sarah Walker's new partner. But you can call me Tim, Tim Roberts." He didn't offer to shake Clark's hand, instead choosing to look at him as though he was something that he would wipe off his shoe. Clark had barely said four words to the other boy and he could already tell they weren't going to get along. The kid reminded him too much of Whitney. Clark wanted to retort, but he held his tongue remembering Sarah's words. He had to get through this to be an Agent, and he wasn't about to screw up his chances in the first ten minutes. Instead he just walked away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen."

The voice made all chatter among the fifty or so new recruits halt instantly as they looked to the balcony above them, where Director Langston Graham was standing.

"You are all here because you believe yourselves ready to join the CIA. I will tell you right now that you're not. In fact, by this time tomorrow half of you will be gone. You see, before your training can begin, you have to prove that you deserve to be here. In exactly two hours that test will begin. For those of you that survive, you will continue on to the first stage of your training. For those that fail, you will be sent home. However, there is a silver lining. For those of you that prove worthy of joining the best intelligence agency in the world, you will find yourselves one step closer to your prize."

Whispers broke out all over the hall as the Director said that, and Graham allowed them to continue for several moments before raising his hand for quiet. Instantly the chatter ceased and Clark almost rolled his eyes as he saw several of the potential trainees lean closer so they didn't miss what Graham had to say. Clark almost smiled as he thought of what Casey would say. They were a bunch of suck ups.

"Yes there is a prize. In addition to having the priviledge of joining the CIA, the top student of this class will be given the honor of being partners with the CIA's best Agent. Some of you have heard of her, some of you haven't, but if you haven't than I guarantee you will by tonight. Ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce the CIA's best Agent, and my personal protege CIA Special Agent Sarah Walker."

Clark walked as Sarah walked out on stage, ignoring the gasps and occasional wolf whistles that reached his ears. Instead he looked at Graham, the Director locking eyes with him. He didn't say a word, but his eyes spoke volumes.

_You think you can just take my best agent? You think you can just use your relationship with Palmer to get into my agency? Well think again._

Like Graham, Clark said nothing, but the Director could read the message in his eyes.

_You have just crossed a line. I will be the best, and once I am you had best watch your back, because I promise you that there will be a reckoning for what you have done today._

Clark focused his attention back on Sarah who was just finishing up her speech.

"This is not a game people, and the sooner you realize that the better off you are. I am the best because I treated every day like it was my last, and that's exactly how you need to look at it. Every single day could be your last, so don't hesitate. Don't treat this lightly, and give a hundred and twenty percent in everything you do. The person that can do that will be the person that I take as my new partner. Now who's that going to be?"

"Clark Kent." He replied confidently, making Sarah smirk. Both of them knew that he was increasing the size of the already large target on his back, but at that moment neither cared. Graham had crossed a line when he offered her up like some sort of prize, and soon he was going to learn what that meant.

"You sound pretty confident for a rookie." She said and he smirked.

"Remind me, how long was your time on the Farm agent Walker?"

"A year. The fastest time on record."

"Correction, it used to be the fastest time on record. I'll be out of here in six months."

"Well if you do that Mr. Kent, then I'll buy you a drink."

"You should know by now Agent Walker that when I say I'm going to get something done, I get it done. I hope no one else is having any ideas of trying to beat me. If you do I've only got one thing to say. Bring it on."

With those words, the guantlet had been thrown down. Now the only thing that remained was to see who would pick it up, because there was no doubt in Clark's mind that someone would. However, there was one other thing of which he was even more certain. Hell would freeze over before Clark Kent allowed someone else to take his place at Sarah's side.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! I was thinking about writing a sequel to The Price of Secrets Part 3, but then I realized I had barely mentioned Clark's training at the Farm so I decided to rectify that first! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Listen up maggots. My name is Colonel John Casey NSA and I'll be overseeing the test to see if you sorry excuse for Agents get to start your training."

"But I thought this was the CIA." Someone asked, and Casey glared.

"What's your name maggot?" He growled out, looking at the young man who had asked the question.

"Daniel Thorne sir."

"Well Daniel Thorne, let me be clear. I do not want to do this. I cannot even begin to tell you just how much of a waste of my time playing babysitter is. However, it seems that people with more pull than I have decided that you need a real Agent to see what you're made of. So here's what's going to happen. You lot are going to try and be better than the usual bunch of idiots that I deal with, and if by some miracle you manage to pass this test, than you will begin your training. However, if I hear one more whine about how this is the CIA you will be out of here so fast what little brain you have in your head will be splattered all over the concrete. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"I said AM I CLEAR?"

"YES SIR!"

"Good, now which one of you maggots wants to go first?"

"I will."

Clark and Tim spoke at the exact same time, making Casey smirk. He could sense the rivalry between the two younger men, and as much as he may want Clark to succeed he knew he couldn't play favorites or try and help him more than the others. If anything he had to be harder on him because of the target he had foolishly put on his back. Casey's friend had made some bold claims, and now it was time to put up or shut up.

"Alright you two since you're so eager let's make this interesting. The test is simple. Get through the obstacle course behind me. The first one of you two to do that gets to call it a night. The loser has to do it until I say otherwise."

"Well what are you waiting for? Clock's ticking!" He yelled, and Clark and Tim immediately ran toward the first obstacle, crawling under a row of barbed wire. Clark moved through the barbed wire, forcing himself to keep his mind on the task at hand. All he wanted to do was race through this and beat Tim, but he knew that was a fool's choice. If he tried to rush through this he could get hurt, and if he was hurt too badly he would basically be handing the other young man the top spot. Who was he kidding there was no basically to it. If he got hurt Graham would probably try and use it as an excuse to get rid of him, and then he was screwed. Oh he knew Beckman put his training program together, but he didn't know how much pull she had over the CIA Director. They were on his turf after all. Clark came out from under the barbed wire just after Tim and ran towards the rope that the other man was just beginning to climb. Clark quickly grabbed hold of it and began his ascent, grateful for the hours he had been forced to spend climbing a rope back at Smallville High. He overtook the other man and swung forward, jumping over a ditch and rolling onto his feet. He started running, hearing Tim's footfall's behind him, but he forced himself to tune that out. The only thing he focused on was the sound of his own heartbeat as he ran towards the weapons station that Casey had set up. He quickly donned the protective gear and loaded the magazine into the gun in front of him, before aiming and firing at the target, hitting him right between the eyes. Clark dropped the weapon and ran as fast as he could until he reached the warp wall. No he wasn't seeing things there was a warp wall. Maybe Casey liked American Ninja Warrior. Clark stepped back and ran up the wall, pulling himself up and over just as Tim did the same. Clark ran over to the zipline at the end, grabbed the handles on either side and jumped into the air, feeling the wind whip around his body. Clark could see Tim right beside him out of the corner of his eye as the ground came closer and closer. Clark saw Casey at the bottom with the other recruits and he jumped. He jumped off the zipline and felt himself hit the ground just seconds before Tim.

"You cheating-"

"Shut up Roberts! Kent won, you lost and that's all there is to it."

"But sir, he cheated. He jumped off the zipline." Another recruit spoke up and Casey nodded.

"You're right he did. Good for you Kent, you passed your first real test here."

Clark just nodded, knowing that this was not the time to say anything.

"The most important lesson that you will ever learn is to get the job done by whatever means necessary. In the real world, there will be no rules or people telling you to stop. There will be you and the target. The only difference between victory and defeat, life or death, success or failure is if it's you or them. Those that learn that will do well here. Those that don't...well I hope you haven't bothered unpacking."

The recruits nodded, absorbing his words.

"Roberts, get ready to run it again. Thorne see if you can beat him."

The two men groaned but did as he requested, the others turning to watch. This gave Casey the chance to walk over to Clark.

"Good work Clark. Now get over to the dining hall and grab a bite, then get some sleep. You'll need it."

"Casey?" He replied in question, grateful that the others couldn't overhear them. They had eaten dinner before the test and as far as he knew the dining hall was closed.

"Just move it, and don't get caught." Casey said gruffly and Clark nodded before doing as he was told. He wondered what Casey had planned but no sooner had he reached the entrance to the dining hall when he felt someone grab his arm. Acting purely on instinct he grabbed his assailant's wrist and flipped them over onto their back, surprised to see Sarah's face illuminated by the moonlight.

"Are you going to stare at me or are you going to help me up?" Sarah asked, and he grinned before helping her off the ground.

"We shouldn't be doing this you know." He said as he kissed her softly.

"You're right we really shouldn't. Especially not with me having to kick your ass tomorrow. Apparently Graham decided I would teach martial arts to the new recruits. He said it was so I would know the capabilities of whoever my new partner was."

"Well we both know that's a load of shit. He just wants to make it harder on both of us so that he finds some excuse to fail me."

"I know." She replied quietly.

"Sarah, what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"Part of your training is how to deal with advanced interrogation."

"Torture." He replied and she nodded.

"Clark they will put you through hell when that happens...I will be forced to put you through hell when that happens. Graham will make me do it just to get under your skin."

"That's what you meant. When you said the things they would do to me you were talking about torture." He said and she nodded.

"Well I can't say I wasn't expecting this." He said, making Sarah look up at him.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because you're not going to be the one putting me through that Sarah."

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew that that was going to be part of my training. I also knew that based on his reaction it was likely that Graham would want you to torture me. So on the flight down here I called the President. I knew he couldn't do anything to stop me from having to go through it, but he could change who tested me."

"What did you do Clark?"

"I asked him to call a friend. To have him administer the test." The way Clark wasn't looking at her, coupled with his tone had Sarah immediately on guard. She knew that whoever he had gotten to test him she wasn't going to like it.

"Who's administering your test Clark?"

He sighed, and then looked her in the eye. He was silent for a moment and then he spoke.

"Jack Bauer."

"Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea who he is, what he's capable of?" She asked after a moment. She knew who Jack Bauer was. Hell, she didn't think there was a person in the intelligence community who didn't know who he was. His success rates were legendary, but so were his methods. Methods that made what she had been taught look like nothing because at the end of the day there was a line that she refused to cross. There was even a line that Casey wouldn't cross. Jack Bauer had no such limits. He would do whatever it took to defend this country and that's what scared her.

"I know what he's capable of. Like I said, he's a friend."

Sarah didn't say anything; instead she grabbed him and pulled him inside the dining hall, being sure that they were truly alone. Then she sat down beside him and looked into his eyes.

"Start talking. Now."

"Let me start out by saying I didn't intentionally keep this from you. I promised Jack and President Palmer that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?"

"Do you remember a year ago when the President was almost assassinated?"

"Yeah, the official report said it was a race thing. Even the CIA got told it was a race thing."

"It wasn't a race thing. It was a man named Victor Dreizen He was the target of an op that the President authorized back during Jack's special forces days when Palmer was still a Senator. Jack's entire team got taken out, but he thought that Dreizen was dead. He was wrong. You remember when I told you about my summer in Metropolis?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Before I went home I ran off to LA for awhile. I couldn't face my parents so I kept running. The day I arrived I listened trying to get a read on the people. That's when I heard Jack. He was being asked to assemble the gun that would kill the Senator. If he didn't the bastards were going to kill his wife and daughter. I did the only thing I could. I stopped the assasin, and promised Jack that I would help him find his family.."

"And in the process you saw him torture someone."

"Yes. I didn't like it, but it was necessary."

"Wait so when we met and you acted all surprised-"

"I was surprised you were CIA, and honestly it wasn't an act. The CIA is different than CTU."

"Clark...are your sure about this? I mean-"

"I don't like the idea of being tortured Sarah, but it has to be done. Besides, I didn't just ask Jack to do it so you wouldn't have to. I asked him to do it so that I know for myself that I won't crack. If I can take a beating from Jack and not talk, then I'll never talk."

Sarah nodded, knowing that he was right, but also knowing that Jack Bauer had never failed to make someone talk. She prayed to God that Clark would be the first, and she also promised that when that time came she wouldn't cry.

"So enough about the depressing stuff. Not that it's not great to see you Sarah, but I thought we agreed to keep all this on the down low while I was going through this."

"Well that plan kind of got shot to hell when you decided to get territorial."

"Graham was trying to offer you up like some prize. I wasn't just going to stand there and do nothing."

"So instead you put a larger target on your back." She said with a smile, making him know that she wasn't mad.

"I did what I had to. Besides, you didn't look too upset about it. If I recall you even offered to buy me a drink once I break your record." He said with a smirk.

"Awfully sure of yourself."

"I'm going to have the most amazing woman in the world as my partner and she's already my girlfriend. By some miracle she loves me, and we're going to spend our days saving the world and our nights making love. What's not to be sure of?" He replied, and she smiled before she kissed him. Clark placed his hands in her hair while she wrapped hers around his neck and before long the two were deepening the kiss.

"Now that is what I call a kiss."

The two quickly broke apart, whirling towards the voice. Clark tensed as he looked at the person intwerrupting them, wondering how he could have been so stupid as to forget where they were.

"Clark it's okay. It's just Roan. Roan Montgomery, meet my new partner Clark Kent. Clark meet your instructor for what we call seduction 101."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Kent. From what I can tell you will be a natural at the four steps of seduction."

"He is. In fact, he barely touched on step one before he jumped straight to step four."

"Step four?"'

"Being a total bastard or don't you remember how you acted in the bar?"

"Oh I remember." He replied with a smirk, making Sarah blush slightly.

"You mean to tell me that you seduced the Enforcer?" Roan asked, obviously impressed.

"He did." Sarah confirmed with a smile making Clark's smirk grow. He knew he should be annoyed that they were talking about this so casually, but he couldn't help but be proud.

"Well I can tell that you will be an interesting addition to my class Mr. Kent."

"Call me Clark."

"Very well, but you must call me Roan, and don't worry I won't mention tonight to anyone. I look forward to seeing you both later." He said before walking out of the room, taking a drink with him. Clark had been so caught up in the kiss and subsequent conversation that he had totally missed it.

"Thank God it was just Roan. If it had been Graham or Beckman..." Clark trailed off and Sarah nodded.

"Look it's getting late and you need to get some sleep."

"Any chance of you joining me?"

"I did say sleep and you know we can't. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, giving him a soft kiss before walking away, Clark watching her until she disappeared into the night. He knew that there would be challenges and that he still had far to go before he got his place as Sarah's partner. But in that moment Clark Kent couldn't deny that his life was pretty close to perfect.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay boys and girls, let's see what you've got."

Those were the first words out of Sarah's mouth as she stood in front of her class the next morning attempting to ignore the eyes of Director Graham who was standing against the far wall. Twenty minutes later Sarah was shaking her head in annoyance as yet another recruit landed on the mat.

"How am I supposed to trust any of you in a real fight when you can barely last a minute in training? Next!" She called and Clark walked over to the mat, tossing off his jacket as he did so.

"Agent Walker a word?" Director Graham asked, and Sarah huffed but walked over to where he was standing.

"Yes Director?"

"Mr. Kent is...arrogant. Take him down a peg."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Oh I think you do. Now get it done or kiss your career goodbye."

Sarah didn't say anything, instead walking back over to where Clark was standing. His eyes searched hers for a moment, but she just smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry about the wait. Do try to last longer than the others will you?"

Clark just smirked and shifted into a defensive stance, Sarah doing likewise. After a moment she lashed out with her fist, but Clark ducked and used the palm of his hands to block the kick she sent towards his stomach before throwing his fist towards her stomach. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward, Clark turning at the last moment so as to throw her off balance before using his leg to trip her up, and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her close, placing his arm at her throat and his other hand around her arm preventing her from moving. This also served as a way for the two to speak without anyone being the wiser.

"Graham wants me to take you down a peg."

"Then do it."

"I can't-"

"Yes you can, and you have to. We don't have time to argue. If we stay like this any longer Graham will think something's up. The job comes first." He told her, reminding her of the promise they had made the night of their first kiss. She nodded, and when he looked at her again his Sarah was gone, replaced by cold and calculating Agent Walker. After that it was over in short order, with Clark lying flat on back tasting his own blood in his mouth courtesy of a left hook from Sarah.

"Well that was disappointing. Better than the others, but not nearly good enough. Word of advice Kent, don't write checks that your body can't cash."

"Meaning?" Clark replied, playing the part of the angry young recruit. It wasn't all that hard. He just took the anger that he felt at Graham and focused it on Sarah.

"Meaning that if you don't shape up and fast you'll be out of here a whole lot faster than six months. Now go get cleaned up everyone. Class dismissed."

"Mr. Kent, a moment if you would?" The Director asked, and Clark nodded hanging back as the others filed out, Sarah following at a nod from Graham.

"This game has gone on long enough." He said the moment the door shut behind Sarah.

"Game sir?"

"Don't play coy with me boy. You know the only reason you're here is because of Palmer. If it were up to me you wouldn't have lasted the day. Casey probably made it so you-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Director. You see, John Casey would lay flowers on Stalin's grave before he would allow a substandard recruit to continue with training. Now since you want to stop playing games, let's both put our cards on the table. We know that this has nothing to do with my qualifications. This has everything to do with Sarah Walker. You don't the fact that I'm going to be her partner. In fact, you think anyone else would be better otherwise there is no way on earth that you would offer your best agent to a rookie. Director I am willing to earn my stripes like everyone else, but please do not stand there with that smug smirk on your face and expect me to believe that this is anything but personal."

"What will it take to make you quit?"

"The only way that I will not be walking out of here in six months is If I am dead."

"Accidents happen."

"They do, but you're forgetting something. Sarah Walker is one of the most dangerous women on the planet, and I guarantee that you will be the first person she comes after."

"Not if something happens during advanced interrogation." He replied, and Clark laughed.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Director. Sarah Walker will not be administering my interrogation."

"If I order her to then she will have no choice."

"You do not have more authority than the President, and he has decided that Jack Bauer will be in charge of my test. Jack's a friend, so if something happens to me that he dosen't do himself, what do you think he's going to do? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my next class." He said, walking out of the room feeling Graham glaring holes into his back.

"What did Graham want?" Sarah asked as he walked to the end of the hallway, quickly catching up with him.

"It's nothing Sarah."

"We both know it wasn't nothing. Now what did he want?"

"He wanted me to quit. When I told him that the only way I would quit was when I was dead he mentioned an accident."

"Why that-"

"Relax Sarah, I'll be fine. He's not stupid enough to try anything that could get traced back to him."

"That's what worries me. He's the Director of the CIA so that won;t be a problem. We should-"

"No Sarah. I'm not going to go running to Palmer because Graham has a problem with me. The best way to deal with this is to beat him at his own game."

Sarah just nodded, not saying anything.

"I'm surprised. I expected you to give me hell for not running to Palmer."

"I don't like it, but I understand. Although if you get hurt in any way besides advanced interrogation I will kill you."

"Yes dear." He responded, making her chuckle

"Good man, now let's go. You're already late for Roan's class as it is." She told him, and he groaned.

"You know it's okay right?"

"Okay? I have to go in there and act just like I did with Lana. Well maybe not quite as much but close enough."

"Look, I know how you feel but it's what we have to do in this job. Just remember that all the crap you have to deal with now is for us. Once you're out, I intend to buy you that drink and then spend the rest of the night showing you just how proud I am of you." She told him as they got to the door. He nodded once and then seemed to change right before her eyes. His eyes grew darker, the smirk on his face became almost arrogant and as he opened the door and walked inside Sarah Walker knew one thing. Roan may be expecting to have Clark Kent in his class, but he was actually getting Kal. Secondly, none of the women in there would know what hit them.

"Mr. Kent, nice of you to join us." Roan said, and the young man just nodded not offering an expe lanation. Instead he just walked over and stood beside a beautiful redhead with green eyes that looked to be about twenty-four. A small part of his mind reflected that he might actually be interested if he wasn't already head over heels in love with Sarah Walker.

"Ah hem. Mr. Kent did you hear a single thing I just said?"

"Oh I'm sorry Roan, I was too busy admiring this fine specimen of beauty. What's your name?" He asked the redhead softly.

"Tess Mercer." She replied softly, and he smirked before taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Kal. Tell me Tess, what's your poison? Most people would probably say a white wine, something you sip nice and slow, but I don't think so. No, I think you want something different. Something faster, something...stronger. Am I right?" He asked, whispering the words so softly that only she could hear them.

"Yes." She whispered, the word coming out in a gasp. Kal smiled; he had her, and they both knew it.

"I've got a very nice bottle of vodka that I've been saving for a special occasion. Come by room 617 after curfew and we can open it." He said as he ran his hand on her back, sending shivers down the redhead's spine. All she could do was nod, eyes fogged over with lust and desire. Kal smiled, and stepped away, watching as the young woman came back to her sense's a moment later.

"Bravo Mr. Kent. That right there is a perfect example of seduction. I could not have done it better myself." Roan said, and Clark just raised an imaginary glass in acknowledgment. Forty minutes later Roan let the class go, and Clark almost sighed in relief as he walked out of the room.

"So, do you actually have a bottle of vodka stashed in your room?" Tess asked as she caught up to him. He laughed and shook his head before his gaze turned serious.

"Look Tess...in there was me doing a job. I hate to sound crass, but to be honest I hate the whole seduction thing, and I don't want to lead you on or give you the wrong impression . You're a very beautiful woman, but I'm a very happy and taken man."

"I figured as much. Besides, Sarah Walker is the last woman I would want to piss off." She said and Clark felt the blood leave his face.

"Relax Kal, I'm not going to tell anybody not that it really matters. Everyone already thinks you two slept together."

"My name is Clark Kent. Kal's just a name I use when I have to-"

"Make women do whatever you want?" Sarah interjected as she came up to them, making Clark smirk.

"You didn't seem to mind too much." He replied, and she smirked while Tess just stood there mouth open in shock.

"You might want to close your mouth before you catch flies." She told the redhead who did so quickly.

"Tess Mercer, Sarah Walker. Sarah, Tess Mercer."

"So I'm guessing that you were the unfortunate person that my boyfriend used as an example." She said, and Tess nodded before finding her voice.,

"Agent Walker, forgive me for saying so but I wouldn't call it unfortunate."

"No I suppose not." Sarah said with a laugh.

"I suppose Clark and I can trust you to keep quiet...not that there's much point." Sarah said, and now it was Tess's turn to laugh, and shake her head.

"From what everyone says Clark was just a very lucky man, although I can see that it's more than that. No, I'll keep your secret Agent Walker."

"Thank you, and in private call me Sarah. Now as much as I wish this was just a hello it's not. It's time Clark." She said seriously, and he just nodded.

"I'll see around Tess." He said and she nodded.

"Clark!" She called making him look back.

"Be careful." She said, and he nodded before walking away.

"Sarah, what's going on?"

"Sarah?" He tried again when he got no answer, only for her to stay silent.

Suddenly six men came seemingly from nowhere and ripped Sarah's hand from his grasp. Before he could begin to try to do anything he felt something hit the back of his skull and he was knocked unconscious.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself suspended from chains on the ceiling. The room was empty save for a small oil lamp which provided just enough light for him to see the peeling wallpaper of the room he was in. The room looked as though it had been abandoned for years, and he felt a chill in the air that had nothing to do with the fact that he was nude save for his boxers. He hung there for what felt like hours, praying to whatever God there was that Sarah was okay. He hung there for what felt like hours, and just when he felt sure that his arms would fall off from the strain the door opened. He saw Jack Bauer standing there, saw the pain in his friend's eyes for just an instant before it vanished. He shut the door behind him, and walked over to Clark, not saying a word. He was silent for a moment before he spoke and when he did his voice was cold and uncompromising.

"We can do this one of two ways. You can tell me what I want to know right now, or I will put you through a world of pain that you cannot possibly imagine. Now what is your primary objective?"

Clark said nothing, and Jack just shook his head.

"Remember, you brought this on yourself."

Clark kept his mouth shut, not saying a word as Jack pulled out a knife and cut him across the chest. However as he looked into Jack's eyes Clark knew two things for certain. One was that he would die before he talked. Two, his pain had only just begun.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and thanks to Zanthraxone for beta'ing.**


End file.
